Même lui ne mérite pas ça
by YamikoDarkTomboy
Summary: La seconde guerre mondiale se termine . Russie a vu son ami France détruit, moralement et physiquement et il ne tolère pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses amis , Allemagne va le payer très cher , il veut le détruire mais un certain français ne veut pas que son ami fasse ce qu'Allemagne a fait et il ne veut pas que son voisin connaisse ce qu'il a subi .Parviendra-t-il a stopper cet affront


**Même lui ne mérite pas ça **

**Petite note :****Les personnages d' Hetalia ne sont pas à moi (sinon je serais riche) .Joyeuse Valentin (d'ailleurs je poste ma 14ème one-shot le 14 février ^^) .**

La seconde guerre mondiale venait de s'achever , les alliés ,moins Chine ,étaient en Allemagne et plus précisément à Berlin pour décider de la séparation des lieux pendant la période de tutorat du pays vaincu . Russie , se demandait si Allemagne était vraiment le pays vaincu de cette horrible guerre, car en jetant un regard vers son ami France , le doute subsistait .Il avait le regard vide, sans émotion , l'air absent .Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait subi, mais comment l'ignorer lorsque le monde entier était au courant .Son ami était assis à sa droite , mais il aurait très bien pu ne pas être là que cela n'aurait rien changé car le français n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une fois depuis le début de la réunion . S'il ne le montrait pas Ivan était inquiet pour celui-ci , toujours de bonne humeur , à vous parler d'amour , aujourd'hui cet être là était mort . La réunion se termina plus tôt que prévu dû au comportement de Francis , Alfred et Arthur d'un regard avaient jugés préférable de s'arrêter là pour la journée .Ivan était très en colère intérieurement , il connaissait le responsable du changement d'attitude de son ami , le même qui faisait qu'ils étaient tous à Berlin; Allemagne . Il n'avait jamais autant hait un pays auparavant .Il sortit le premier et se dirigea vers la prison où était enfermé Ludwig , il salua poliment les gardes russes qui le gardaient et ils partirent sans rechigner lorsqu'il le leur demanda .Le prisonnier était assis sur un vieux banc de bois ,menotté , il regardait par terre .Le russe entra sans faire de bruits:

«-La roue tourne , n'est-ce pas , Allemagne , da? , demanda-t-il un sourire cynique sur les lèvres

-Russie , que me veux-tu , toi et tes petits amis n'êtes pas satisfait?Je suis désolé pour le manque d'hospitalité mais j'ai un peu empli du temps un peu serré en ce moment ! Répondit ironiquement le blond .

-Je ne serai satisfait que le jour où tu seras mort , et ce jour c'est aujourd'hui , da . Expliqua l'autre nation .

Le blond fut soudainement apeuré , la plupart des pays étaient terrifiés par la grande nation du froid , il fallait être fou pour s'opposer à lui s'il avait décidé de quelque chose .Il recula et tomba bientôt sur le mur derrière lui.

-Russie , tu , tu ne peux pas faire ça , tu n'as pas le droit ! Tenta timidement Ludwig

-C'est gentil de te soucier de moi , mais personne ne saura jamais que j'étais là .Tout le monde pensera que tu t'es suicidé comme le chef dont tu étais si fier .Répondit calmement le russe .

-Russie , pitié ne fais pas ça , supplia la plus jeune des deux nations alors que l'autre commençait à l'étrangler .

-Pitié, pitié, tu oses demander pitié .As-tu eu pitié des juifs , n'as-tu pas massacrer des français sans remords, ne voulait tu pas qu'il ne reste que des blonds aux yeux supplications ne marchent pas avec moi , mon cher ami , da , avoua-t-il un air froid sur le visage .

Ludwig n'avait rien à répondre , il ne comprenait pas lui même comment il avait pu suivre et accepter ces idées .A l'heure actuelle il en faisait des cauchemars , entendant des cris de femmes, d'enfants , de vieillards dans les camps d'exterminations . C'était sûrement mieux ainsi , le tueur tué , le monde serait débarrassé du « monstre »de l'Europe , Europe où il n'avait plus sa place .Il ferma les yeux , priant que le russe fasse ça vite , et sans trop de douleurs .Il pensa à Italie qui ne voulait de mal à personne et qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire , à son frère Prusse qui aux yeux du monde n'importait plus , à Japon , qui avait du mal à comprendre les occidentaux .Un sourire triste en repensant à tous leurs souvenirs apparut sur ses lèvres .Il était prêt à mourir , sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile , dans quelques minutes l' Allemagne cesserait d'exister .

-Russie arrête ! Cria affolée une voix derrière Ivan

-Ah France mon ami , tu arrives à point nommé pour voir Allemagne mourir , sourit de façon satisfaite Russie .

-Russie , s'il te plaît , ne fais pas ça .Viens , allons boire un coup ou faire un tour , implora Francis .

-Pourquoi ? , demanda Ivan curieux

-Hé bien ...cela .. fait longtemps .. que nous ne sommes pas sortis entre amis , dis mal à l'aise le français .

-France ,ne me prends pas pour un imbécile , tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais , siffla la grande nation

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris la question de son ami , mais il ignorait la réponse , que pouvait-il lui répondre .Il sentit un regard pesant sur lui et décida de ne pas jouer sa vie et de répondre , après tout , ils étaient des alliés , il ne le tuerait pas , enfin il l'espérait .

-Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ce que j'ai connu, je ne veux pas me rabaisser à ce niveau là , « œil pour œil , dent pour dent , n'a jamais été mon proverbe préféré » . N'avons nous pas assez perdu d'Hommes , ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter _mon ami_ , murmura la nation de l'amour .

-Tu éprouves de la sympathie pour l'ennemi , c'est nouveau ça , remarqua ironiquement le petit frère d' Ukraine .

-Il ..il n'est plus un ennemi , la guerre est terminée ..Allez viens ,partons d'ici , dit Francis en tirant doucement la manche gauche de son ami .

-Non , je t'ai vu tout à l'heure , tu as changé France , alors comment peux-tu lui pardonner , alors qu'il t'as fait tant de mal , ne me dis pas le contraire , si tu peux berner les autres ce n'est pas mon cas , demanda Ivan en colère .

-Je pourrais te laisser le tuer , mais qu'est ce que cela m'apporterait ? Cela ne me rendra jamais mes morts , je ne suis pas un saint , je suis celui qui ai le plus condamner Allemagne au traité de Versailles , dont j'étais si fier à l'époque .Si j'avais mis ma fierté ,et mon désir de vengeance de côté il y a vingt et un ans , nous n'en serions peut-être pas là , rit amèrement le blond aux cheveux longs .

Russie ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise et France sentant la fin de son ancien pire ennemi , tenta le tout pour le tout , la vie d'une nation était en jeu .

-Je redeviendrais comme avant , cela ne sera pas simple, cela prendra du temps , mais je te promets que je vais essayer , promit il en tirant son compagnon vers la sortie .

Finalement , la pression sur la gorge de Ludwig se fit de moins en moins intense , sa respiration

retrouva un rythme normal et il s'écroula par terre de soulagement . Il avait vu la mort de très près ,et en tremblait encore .

-C'est ton jour de chance Германия *(Allemagne), une rose a décidé de te sauver la vie , même si tu l'as blessée avec tes é c'est la dernière fois que je t'épargne , da .France je te laisse fermer , je vais chercher les gardes .Informa le russe avant de partir .

-J'arrive tout de suite _mon ami_ , cria le français en quittant la cellule .

Ludwig , devait la vie à la dernière nation qu'il pensait l'aider .Russie avait raison , il avait sombré dans la folie et entraîné avec lui le pays avait observé son voisin pendant l'échange avec son bourreau et pas une seule fois , le français ne l'avait fixé , il fuyait son regard, il le fuyait comme on fuit la peste . Il devait savoir pourquoi son éternel ennemi venait de le sauver :

-Warum ? , demanda-t-il alors que Francis était déjà au niveau de la porte de sortie .

Ce dernier pila net, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à entendre le captif lui parler comme il ne répondait rien , Ludwig changea de langue

-Pourquoi? , demanda-t-il cette fois dans la langue voisine

-J'avais compris la première fois , depuis quelques années nos langues ont pris l'habitude de se mélanger , ce qui fait que je connais quelques mots, celui-ci revenait souvent chez les juifs de ton pays , informa Francis .

-Alors , pourquoi , ne m'as-tu pas répondu ? , tenta de comprendre Allemagne

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! Ces guerres doivent cesser, nous ne sommes plus des enfants , qui nous battons pour des jouets .Alors ne déclare plus de guerre , je te rendrais l'appareil et considérons que nous sommes quittes .Je resterai bien discuter plus longtemps mais Russie m'attend et je ne voudrais pas qu'il change d'avis , à bientôt Allemagne, conclu le français avec un petit signe de la main en quittant la pièce .

Il se retrouva très vite à l'extérieur de la prison et aperçu de loin son grand ami .

-Comme tu l'avais dit tu n'as pas traîné , remarqua le russe .

-Je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens , et encore moins les gens que j'aime , sourit le blond .

Le voir avec ce sourire rendit Ivan heureux , qui rougit même un peu derrière son écharpe , son ami était vraiment beau à voir comme ça . En plus, mais ça Russie l'ignorait, c'était le le premier sourire sincère de son ami depuis quatre ans , et il en était la raison…


End file.
